The Bully Oikawa x Male! Reader
by LeviIsEverything
Summary: Sora Morow was invisible, no one ever bothered to acknowledge his existence, and he preferred it that way. Well that was until the famous Oikawa Toru decided to make him his latest victim.
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations Sora, you have the highest score in the entire class." A stern voice boomed across the entire classroom, capturing the attention of every student inside the compact area.

At the very back of the classroom an anxious boy fiddled with his fingers nervously, he wasn't used to getting praised or receiving any sort of attention, it was rare to say the least.

At the sound of the foreign name dozens of heads turned around scavenging the room with their eyes for this Sora person. However their attempts were in vain.

The formally dressed teacher walked at a constant pace towards the dainty blonde headed student. A thin piece of paper was placed onto his desk as the teacher smiled down at him proudly.

"Well done Mr Morow." Countless heads turned towards the blonde, a look of curiosity resided in each of their eyes.

Sora nodded his head in acknowledgment before cowering back down into his seat, he lowered his head so his pale blonde hair shaded the top half of his face, his azure eyes were focused intently onto his desk in hopes of not making eye contact with anyone.

As each student began turning their heads back to the front of the class, one pair of hazel eyes remained on the frail boys form.

* * *

"Can you believe that I didn't come first in the exam?" Oikawa said as he walked with his hands behind his head. His usual charming smile was replaced with a frown.

"Yes." Replied Iwaizumi, who happened to be a good friend of Oikawa's.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whined exasperatedly, Iwaizumi retorted by flicking him on the forehead, which only made Oikawa whine even louder.

Oikawa continued to feign being hurt until he was suddenly brought to a halt at the sight of the blonde. A mischievous smirk danced on his lips as he continued to watch the blonde headed boy walk awkwardly down the halls.

"Catch you later Iwa-chan. I gotta go~" And before Iwaizumi even had the chance to question Oikawa's sudden disappearance he was already gone.

'What's that idiot up to.' Iwaizumi let out a tired sigh before slipping his hands into his pockets and continuing on his walk home.

* * *

'Crap.' Sora cursed as he dropped a few textbooks onto the wooden floors. He fumbled helplessly as he tried desperately to pick them up without being noticed.

"Need some help?" Asked an innocent voice from behind.

Sora jerked his head around in an instant, he recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Oikawa Toru, the famous setter. Sora had admired him for years, he loved everything about him, his skills, his smile, his personality. However Sora never bothered to approach him, he'd only embarrass himself.

"N-No thank you." A crimson blush coated Sora's milky skin as he gazed at the handsome setter.

"Oh don't be like that. I'd love to help a fellow class mate in need." Oikawa bent down and began helping Sora with the books without even waiting for a response.

"Th-Thank y-you." Sora bowed down to him out of respect, and also because he was too scared to make eye contact with him.

Slender fingers made there way to the bottom of Sora's chin, Oikawa tilted Sora's head upwards so he could fully make eye contact with him, this only caused Sora to blush harder.

Oikawa leaned in at a dangerously close distance before whispering a line of words into his ear.

"Next time don't deny me when I offer you something, an impudent brat like you should be grateful that I even bothered to look at your filthy face." Oikawa was never one to lose, he came first in everything. So to think that he lost to a person far beneath him was something Oikawa would not accept. Oikawa let go and began walking away, but not before he turned to get a glance of Sora's reaction.

"Have a good day Sora-chan, I hope we can talk some more soon." And before Sora had time to comprehend anything, Oikawa had already vanished. It was as if the whole thing was a hallucination.

'What the hell just happened...?'

* * *

 **A/N I know I made Oikawa OOC but this personality is much more suited to the story line, anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After that day Sora made it his top priority to stay as far away as humanely possible from the setter. As much as he'd hate to say it, Sora was intimidated by Oikawa more than he'd care to admit. And yet there was a bigger issue at hand. A much bigger issue.

 _Oikawa wrapped his muscular arms around Sora's slender torso before hungrily planting his glossy lips onto the male before him, not allowing a second to go to waste. It wasn't long before the two of them were lathered in sweat from head to toe, their lust filled gazes were fixated onto each other, equally enticing the other to continue._

 _"Oikawa, be gentle."_

 _"Only for you Sora."_

"Mr Morow please pay attention." And just like that another one of Sora's vivid fantasies had diminished. And Sora concluded that this obsession for Oikawa was definitely a problem.

It all started the day Oikawa had "threatened" him, despite his entire body being raked with fear there was a little something else that had managed to worm it's way out of Sora; lust.

"Sorry sensei." Sora apologized profusely whilst looking down at his wooden oak desk in shame. It was a continuous part of his week, he'd go to his lesson and try his hardest to pay attention yet every time he did his mind would find a way to allow these inappropriate thoughts to penetrate his mind. They had plagued him ever since that fatal encounter with the famous setter.

"What's wrong with me?" Sora whispered to himself as he gazed down at the worn out desk.

* * *

Sora helplessly fumbled his way through the dinner cue hoping to find a secluded spot in which he could indulge himself in a bowl of steamy ramen. But just like all of his hopes and dreams, this one was shattered faster than he could've anticipated.

"Sora-kun, come sit with us!" Exclaimed an overly cheery voice, a voice he could recognize from miles away.

 _"Kun?"_ Sora repeated to himself in his head whilst trying to comprehend the sudden invitation he had just received.

And of course the voice belonged to no one other than _Tooru Oikawa_ , it seems as though he was constantly being bombarded by the handsome setter no matter where he was. He couldn't even escape to his own thoughts for reassurance since he was occupying them also.

 _"Next time don't deny me when I offer you something, an impudent brat like you should be grateful that I even bothered to look at your filthy face."_ Remembering the words Oikawa had spat at him the other day Sora couldn't help but comply in order to not anger the setter again. And so like any good pet he listened to his masters command and obliged to his wants.

But why would he want me to sit with him? Is he perhaps taunting me, making a mockery of him in front of his crazed fans?

"T-Thank you Oikawa-san." And with a great haste Sora allowed himself to sit next to the volleyball genius and his comrade.

Sora recognized the male sat next to Oikawa, if he remembered correctly his name was Iwaizumi, also a member of the volleyball club.

"Oi, Trashykawa. Who's this?" Iwaizumi questioned with a look of curiosity printed onto his face.

"Just a _friend_ of mine." Oikawa was known to be smart despite his outward childish attitude, thus making him a threat to be reckoned with.

 _"Since when were we friends?"_ Sora's mind was now littered with anxiety inducing thoughts.

"Isn't that right, Sora?" Oh God, the way he spoke his name sent a barrage of shivers down Sora's spine, Oikawa truly was a captivating being. And as of now Sora was under his spell.

"Y-yeah, t-that's right." Sora cussed under his breath for looking so weak in front of him, it was as though Sora was the prey and Oikawa the hunter.

"Now tell me Sora, do you have a girlfriend?" Oikawa questioned with his signature smirk dancing on his thin lips.

 _'A g-girlfriend?!'_

"No." Sora answered briefly, not allowing the topic to go on any longer.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" But of course Sora wasn't the one in charge of this conversation.

"I-I don't know." Sora hesitantly brought his gaze upwards until his eyes met with _his._

"Well since we're friends I'll help you find one~" Oikawa licked his lips before sending a dazzling wink towards the awkward blonde, this caused his crazed fan girls to enter a state of manic and lust.

"What the hell are you playing at trashykawa?" The fellow volleyball member questioned before gulping down some milk.

"Just helping a friend in need out Iwa-chan" Oikawa ruffled Sora's golden locks in an almost patronizing manner, and just as Oikawa had expected the awkward male was covered in a crimson blush.

"That's really not necessary Oikawa-san." Sora's eyes betrayed him with a look of desperation and fear gleaming through his crystal orbs.

"I need to use the bathroom, come with me Sora-kun. I hate walking all alone."

How was Sora meant to deny that offer when Oikawa had sent him such a daring look, he truly was his pet it seemed.

"Of course Oikawa-san." And like all good pets they follow their masters commands without question.

* * *

 **A/N I want to say sorry for not updating in such a long time, I'm all done with my exams so expect a lot more updates from now on. Thank you all for reading and please comment if you can :)**


End file.
